Talk:Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight/@comment-64.91.134.149-20150701133442/@comment-2197224-20150720235530
It's like talking to a brick wall. Any facts I provide you with, you instantly brush off, ignore, or take completely out of context because they're evidence for why Sonic would lose. 1) Shadow is the type more associated with Chaos Powers. Sonic only really used them a grand total of twice- once out of sheer dumb luck more than anything to escape the exploding capsule in Space, and the second time, he needed Shadow's help to pull it off. Other than that, he's inexperienced with them, so other than Super Transformation, he won't be able to use them. Ergo, insignificant. 2) Other than the Sonic Wind (Since he could spin and generate tornadoes that way), non-canon. He only used the Time Stop in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle 's multiplayer mode, and it never appeared again after that. The Speed-Up and Sonic Wind you could make a case for, but not the Time Stop, since he's never demonstrated that ability before or since then. 3) One, Titanium does not weigh more than Stone. Two, Sonic spun into the Death Egg Robot, not actually lifted it like Meta Knight did with the Dedede Stone, ergo, it's not an indicator of physical strength. He can break through things like that whilst spinning sure, but without momentum, he can barely push a block of stone bigger than himself. So yeah, outside of maybe the Super Sonic form, Meta Knight is definitely physically stronger. 4) True, he did stay that way for a few days, although it's never exactly stated how he did it in Sonic Advance (He could have been using Rings off-screen.), so it isn't really a very reliable source of information. Plus, Super Sonic could still die from running out of Rings in Sonic Unleashed, and he changed back immediately after defeating Super Ix in Sonic Chronicles, meaning he would have most likely still been under the usual time limit in the latter two cases in particular. 5) The Chaos Emeralds yes, but the Super Emeralds have never really come up again since Sonic 3 and Knuckles, so again, more of a non-canon "what if?" thing. 6) Although yes, Sonic did damage Tabuu's wings and limit the power of his Off-Waves, he's still completely optional to have in the fight afterward, and even then, both can fight (And defeat) him alone. 7) Can destroy a galaxy and kill anyone with one punch...seriously. This to me sounds more like blatant godmodding than a reliable argument. None of the Super Forms have had that level of power, Super, Hyper, or otherwise in the games or comics. And even if it was, it'd have to be pretty telegraphed- having one particularly powerful move doesn't necessarily guarantee you victory. Just look at Captain Falcon for example on here- he's got the almighty Falcon Punch, yet he's lost pretty much every fight he's been in, IIRC. And as for the thing with Sonic and the Black Knight? Sure Sonic does have some swordsmanship skill and did defeat the Knights of the Round Table, I'll give you that. In comparison however, Meta Knight eclipses them in terms of such a combat style- particularly considering he can skilfully fence as fast as Sonic can run (+765mph, AKA Mach 1), has well over a thousand years' experience in combat, and has the considerable speed and attacking advantages at all ranges with both his swordsmanship and magic. So in a swordfight? Would be interesting, but Meta Knight would still win.